Never Is A Promise
by Hazy Jean
Summary: On Hiatus Soul and Maka are met with new challenges in the form of the mysterious Noah. He has captured Kid and now has set his eyes on a certain scythe wielding meister with green eyes. The Shibusen is in for it now as a new enemy rises to power.SxM.
1. Chapter 1

Whew! I have been absent for a while! But I have a lot of stories waiting in the wings!

Some Death Note, Ouran High School, Darker Than Black, Samurai Champloo, Inuyasha, and Harry Potter, so let me know what you guys would like and I'll post!

I discovered Soul Eater about two weeks ago and I am totally in love, I couldn't help myself but I began writing. This will most definitely be a SoulxMaka fic. They are my new favorite coupling ever! They are meant to be. No OC's here!

Disclaimer Stuffs: I do not own Soul Eater, but I will soon on DVD! And by soon I mean next year which I guess isn't soon at all...crap. :/.

Please enjoy chapter one! Kinda short, maybe more like an intro...

P.S. I love reviews so much! They make me want to write faster...hint hint :)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

*Chapter 1*

_-Face On-_

"It is simple really." The young man said, tilting his head to one side and observing his latest catch.

"There's nothing simple about it." Death the Kid snapped, wishing for the umpteenth time that his hands were free so he could strangle to mage in front of him. "A book that sucks people unwittingly into its folds?"

The man, Noah, cocked his head back laughing terribly. "It is a book, Shinigami. What my magic does to it is none of your business."

Kid glared at his captor. He felt so useless here. He didn't even know how many days had passed, how long he had been here. Wherever here was...

_At least Maka is safe..._

Kid gulped down the bile that was rising in his throat, blood left from the frustration Gopher had inflicted upon him only hours earlier.

Noah had stopped laughing. He regarded the young meister with dark eyes, almost completely hidden under a ridiculous hat.

"Well Kid, I hope you understand that this is nothing personal. I was working for Arachne for convenience sake. Witches are such miserable souls. They think too highly of themselves, if you know what I mean."

Kid did know what Noah meant, not that he would admit to it.

_What does this guy want anyway? He can't merely be an insane collector...? _

"I'm a busy man Kid, I have plans. Don't make me tear my insipid servant from you again. I may just let him kill you...If he ever wakes up..."

Noah's eyes traveled to the mass of flesh that lay shivering in the corner. Kid only assumed that the mage had done something of considerable violence to erect punishment on Gopher. Kid had wanted to rejoice at his luck, but he was still stuck in the dark prison, unable to break himself free.

"I'm afraid I must be leaving," Noah said, distracting Kid from his thoughts of escape, "i have a date you see, with a Miss Albarn."

Kid's normally cool composure cracked under the pressure of guilt once more. "You bastard! Don't you dare-"

But he was cut off as the heavy door slid to a loud shut and Kid was left in the darkness once more.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soul lay on the couch watching his roommate as she fluttered around the kitchen. He was fascinated by her hair.

He thought maybe he was going crazy. Had he ever seen Maka with her hair completely down before? He wracked his brain and could not remember a previous time.

She wore her favorite fading yellow sweatshirt and dark red pajama shorts. When Maka was too stressed to do anything she tended to stay up late and bake.

It was almost midnight and she had just put some cookies in the overworked oven. Soul had wandered out of his room when she accidentally dropped a cookie sheet.

"They should be done soon." Maka said matter-of-factly, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

Soul just nodded and returned to flipping through late night talk shows and bad reruns. "Are you going to sleep at all tonight?"

Maka's face reddened. "Of course, when the cookies are done."

She stalked off back into the kitchen to busy herself again with the messy dishes.

Soul knew how she felt, he just didn't understand why she let things like that bother her so much. Since Kid's capture, everyone knew that Lord Death was on edge. Kid was his kin after all. But what was worse was that it happened to Kid. He was arguably the best meister in the whole school, being practically a god and all.

So who in the world had the power to snatch kid up so easily with no blood and no foul? Liz and Pattie had been questioned time and time again, but Kid had kept them hidden behind the wall and had thrown them to safety so quickly that they only really heard the man's voice.

They knew this new enemy was male. They could only guess at the power he possessed.

Earlier that day Soul had walked in on a conversation Maka was having with Liz. If he didn't know better, he would have thought Liz had been crying. He was sure that was what made Maka upset to the point of Stress baking. The last time that had happened was when Maka received another letter from her mother delaying her visit by another year.

Washing the dishes was almost therapeutic to Maka. Plus she liked a clean kitchen. She began humming to herself, blocking out all the bad that was creeping it's way into her life.

Soul clicked the television off and sighed. He was tired. But he couldn't just leave her bustling her worries away.

"Go to bed, Soul. You can have cookies for breakfast." Maka called from the kitchen.

Soul smirked. She always knew.

"Go to bed Maka, you can freak out tomorrow." He said, closing his door.

Maka ignored that little jab and removed the fresh cookies from the oven.

She couldn't help but smile. He always knew.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Coming Up

Chapter 2!

_Maka and Soul speak to Dr. Stein and Stein gives them an uninvited warning..._

P.P.S. How awesome is Stein? Super Awesome! ^____^


	2. Chapter 2: The Way Things Are

Chapter 2, Yay!

Thank you for the favorites!

Disclaimer Yo! Hey peeps, I hope you know. I don't own these cool kids, fo sho!

Wow...Friday night is not good to me. I resort to raps... -____-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Chapter 2

"What do you suppose Dr. Stein wants?" Maka asked cheerfully.

It was another sunny day in the desert city. The panting sun, its giant mouth wide open, shone waves of heat down onto the cobblestone streets.

_Cooking must have done Maka some good_, Soul thought as he chomped on a cookie.

"Hey Soul, I'm talking to you!"

Soul just grunted and shrugged his already slumped shoulders. Curiosity was not cool, definitely not his style.

All the students of Shibusen were thrilled to have their favorite teacher back, safe and sound and {mostly} sane. Since his return, he had mostly been holed up with Lord Death making plans. Maka couldn't even remember the last time she had heard from the Shinigami himself.

Marie answered the door and she smiled brightly. "Two of my favorite students! Stein has been expecting you!"

Marie had certaintly perked up since Stein's heroic return. She was still living with him, still teaching at Shibusen. Even though she had protested the job at first, she really grew to love the students. Lord Death had been right to place her in death city, by Stein's side.

Marie showed them to a room at the very back of Stein's odd house. Stein sat hunched over his desk turning the cranky screw drilled past his ghostly white hair.

"Good Morning Dr.-" Maka tried to greet her mentor and teacher but she was cut off by his skilled hand slicing thought the chilled air.

"Maka, Soul, sit." He said pointedly, motioning toward a grey couch to his immediate left. The weapon and meister both took a seat, sinking into the plush fabric.

"These are confusing times," Stein began, regarding the two teenagers with paternal eyes. "We face unknown enemies as well as old foes..."

Maka knew he was speaking so bitterly of Medusa.

"I have been ordered not to divulge certain information but I can't always agree with Shinigami-sama." Stein leaned forward in his trusty chair, his glasses glinting in the white-blue light of the many computer screens that clogged the otherwise dark room.

Maka and Soul, too, leaned closer a forbidden air clouding the space.

"Justin is no longer a part of the Death Scythe alliance." Stein said thickly.

"W-what do you meam?" Maka asked. Was there a way to be demoted that she was not aware of?

"He has betrayed the Reaper's interests. He is, well, a betrayer. We believe he has sided with the same forces that have taken Kid. He came here looking for you, Maka. Looking to kill you actually..."

Maka was hit with waves of confusion rather than fear. Why were people so intent on ending her life? The only people she felt could harbor any murderous intentions tiwards her with any bit of validity were Medusa or Arachne. But the latter was dead and the former had seemed to disappear completely.

Soul, always more realistic than the never-offending Maka, felt anger rush through him. Every one wanted a piece of his meister all because of her soul reading abilities. His eyes narrowed as his gaze met Stein's.

"Are you saying that Shinigami is hiding things from us?" he asked bluntly.

Maka sucked in a shocked breath. Her goody two shoe-ism couldn't even fathom the idea that their fearless leader could ever do such a thing.

Stein nodded, "He always has and to a certain extent I agree with him. Kids like you can't learn if we give you all the answers. But he can't send you running out completely blind to your enemies. He believes if you and the other students would fly haphazardly into confrontation if you knew some of the revealing truths..."

Maka blushed as Stein eyed her specifically.

Stein coughed.

"But I disagree. Spirit, of course, is inclined to agree with his technician. That is why he felt compelled to warn you Maka."

Maka huffed, indignant. "I know that."

"We also know that Justin is not working alone; it seems he has be coerced into joining the ranks of another power." Stein continued. "And until we know more about this new threat, Maka I suggest you lie low. In fact until then, I must put a stop to any training you have planned. I can't have you flying about in the desert with only Soul and Kim to look out for you. If you do not follow these rules I'm afraid you will be eligible for expulsion."

Soul winced inwardly and glanced at Maka. As he suspected, she looked as if Stein had slapped her across the face or called her inept. Asking Maka to temporarily stop being a meister was like asking a bird to cut off its wings.

"I-I don't understand," Maka whispered, green eyes glazed.

The computer behind Stein began beeping insistently and bright red lights began to flash as if they were aware to the sudden dip in conversation.

Stein sighed deeply pushing his chair into motion and swiveling himself back over to his computer. His fast fingers glided across the keys until the screen returned to its serene blue light and the beeping had ceased.

"I'm not asking you to understand, Maka. I'm asking you to trust my judgment for the time being."

Maka suddenly jolted up onto her feet, her head bowed and her fist clenched at her sides.

"Are you kidding me?! Trust your judgment? After you only recently overcame your little stint of insanity? You're asking me to trust the judgment of a former raving lunitic?"

Stein didn't say a word, his eyes never left the screen.

Maka yelled in frustration and stormed out of the room, the door swinging open letting in a foreign light.

Soul groaned and pulled himself out of the couch. He muttered a thoughtless goodbye. It was going to be a long ride back to the apartment.

"Soul Eater." Stein called, still glued to his technology.

Soul stopped in the harsh yellow light of the doorway not bothering to turn around.

"Watch you back. Be mindful for once."

Soul let the door close behind him. "Whatever."

Stein rested his elbows on the desk. He pulled his glasses off and rubbed the strees from his tired eyes.

"Now I remember why I never bothered to have children..."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soul entered the kitchen, which was a stark constrst to Stein's dark study. Maire had done what she could to brighten up the space. The walls and tiles were still the awefully bland grey, but she had added pink and green checked curtains to the large window over the sink. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen, wearing a bright red apron, looking at the door.

When she heard Soul step into the kitchen she spun around. "Oh Soul-kun. There you are! So...I'm guessing Stein told you guys, huh?"

Soul wasn't interested in Marie's sympathies. "Where's Maka?"

"Well, she just ran out the door..."

"Right. Goodnight, Marie."

"Wait, Soul!"

But Sol had rushed out the door and into the night.

Marie shook her head. "Everyone's always running. Maybe this house is too creepy..."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Maka ran hopelessly down ally ways and streets, no directions fresh in her mind.

It was all so stupid. She was fine. She could take care of herself. She did take care of herself.

She just beat the black winged attacker from two weeks ago. So why did everyone feel the need to keep pushing her down.

_I need to get stronger! And there's only one way..._

Practice. She had to Practice. It was one of the only things she could really remember of her mother. Her mother leaning down and kissing her on the forehead and then...

_If you try hard enough and earn your way to the top then you'll be as good as me someday, Maka. All it takes is practice and studying..._

And now she was banned from even practicing? It was absurd. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Soul. How would Soul ever overtake her father if they couldn't practice?

She turned another corner only to crash into another body.

She fell backwards onto her butt and her head spun. "Ow!"

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am." A smooth voice said.

"Um, no, all my fault..." Maka muttered, pulling herself up. "Are you-?"

"I'm fine. You're much to small to do me any damage."

He had a point. The young man was tall and lean, wearing a bulking jacket and a checked hat. His rich brown eyes stared down at her in worry.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, rushing dust off of her shoulder.

Maka skillfully dodged his touch. "I'm fine, really. I-"

"Maka!" She heard Soul calling her name. That was just what she needed.

"Well, I'm sorry for running into..." She turned to apologize once more but the man was gone. "...You?"

"Maka!" Soul finally caught up to her. His bike roared as he slid up to the sidewalk where she stood.

"Don't run off without me, okay? You'll hurt my feelings." He said, trying to lighten her mood.

Maka nodded stiffly. "Yeah, sorry."

"Hey-" Soul said, trying to be comforting. He wasn't very good at it, gods know it wasn't cool, but it seemed that Maka was inconsolable.

"Just go, Soul." She sighed, hoisting her leg over the bike and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Soul gunned it and they raced down the street, the mocking moon shining bright in the purple sky.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sneak Peeks!

_Death the Kid over hears more of Noah's plans._

_Liz and Patti make plans of their own._

_Maka and Soul play 'basketball' with Black Star and Tsubaki._

_Noah makes a move towards Maka. _


End file.
